ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arashi Narukami/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Due to Arashi's skillfulness in dealing with the delinquents (in reality, Hajime's fans) who bothered Hajime and Anzu in their outing in Holiday, Hajime has formed admiration towards Arashi. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Being members of the same club, Arashi and Mitsuru have a very close relationship, with Arashi often doting on Mitsuru. Mitsuru holds great love for both Arashi and Adonis, as they are the two who are always taking care of him in the club. To express his feelings, he tried his best to make chocolates for the two in Chocolat Fes. :In Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, it is revealed that Arashi had helped picked out the uniforms of Ra✽bits for Mitsuru. :Arashi acknowledges Mitsuru as an amazing runner with potential, as mentioned in Greek Legends. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa :Arashi and Sora are friendly with one another, chatting together during Magical Halloween. Sora is happy when Arashi praises him for working hard, and Arashi in turn sees him as an admirable child.Magical Halloween - OUT SIDER 2 Tetora Nagumo :The two only managed to properly meet near the end of the year when Tetora approached Arashi to ask for advice on manliness. While off to a rocky start, the two manage to understand each other more clearly after spending a bit of time together, and Tetora begins to call Arashi a “woman”, while Arashi complies with calling Tetora “Tetora-kun” despite Arashi’s usual preference for using “-chan”. It is noted that they may appear in a magazine together in the future.Beasts Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou :Member of the same unit. Tsukasa respects Arashi as a senior above him and as a fellow member of Knights, but dislikes the constant skinship from Arashi. Arashi finds his earnestness cute and tries to support him whenever possible. Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :Members of the same club. Arashi acknowledges Adonis as a fast runner. Adonis is sometimes afraid of Arashi due to how Arashi’s behavior sometimes resembles that of Adonis’ older sisters, but outside that, the two have a friendly relationship and do their best to take care of Mitsuru, their junior in club activities. Anzu :Arashi acts as a big sister towards Anzu and often worries for her. Anzu herself appears to regard Arashi as her "Onee-chan". Hokuto Hidaka :Arashi and Hokuto are friendly with one another, with Hokuto gladly helping Arashi out when Arashi was looking for Natsume in In the Rose Garden. Koga Oogami :Arashi often gets clingy with Koga, and Koga often rebuffs Arashi. He refers to Arashi harshly. :In the next year, Koga changes how he refers to Arashi, stating that he doesn't like seeing how pained Arashi looks when he calls Arashi "okama bastard". This implies that their relationship has improved by then. Makoto Yuuki :Subaru has mentioned that the two are close.School TripThis may be due to the fact that they were in the same modeling company. Mao Isara :Being in the same class, the two seem to be on relatively good terms. Mika Kagehira :Being friends since their first year, the two are extremely close. Arashi often fusses over him and how much he works, often threatening to punch or scold Shu if Mika mentions him as related to his tiredness.Sports Festival 3 - Chapter 4, Human Comedy - Humanity 4 Arashi tends to watch over Mika and check on him semi-frequently, keeping in mind his opinions and relationships with others when interacting with him. :It is noted that Mika was a bit scared of Arashi when they first met due to the latter being more manly while Mika was used to an all-female environment as a child. Arashi wants to forget ever being like that.Reminiscence ＊ Marionette - Girls Talk 1 Natsume Sakasaki :Arashi and Natsume have a fairly neutral relationship, willing to speak to the other but not being friends. Since Natsume likes to toy with others, Arashi has spoken disarmingly sharply to him in response to his teasing of Mika.Victoria - Nameless Doll 4 Ritsu Sakuma :Arashi and Ritsu are fairly close as members of the same unit and class. Souma Kanzaki :Arashi and Mitsuru saved Souma during his collapse in the Greek Legends story. Likes to dote on him like a big sister. :During School Trip, Souma had mistaken Arashi with a face mask on for a "demon". Subaru Akehoshi :Due to Arashi's similarity to Chiaki Morisawa, Subaru holds a great dislike towards Arashi's personality and constant skinship, saying both of them "give off the same smell." His opinion of Arashi improves after Arashi dedicates an entire plan to helping Yuzuru during School Trip, but is still uncomfortable with Arashi's clingy personality. :Despite Subaru's dislike, Arashi likes Subaru, finds him to be cute, and enjoys teasing him. Yuzuru Fushimi :The two had greatly built their relationship during School Trip, where Yuzuru found himself to be troubled over Tori's well-being. In order to make the entire trip memorable for Yuzuru, Arashi organized the whole group to cheer him up, trying to get him involved in conversations and the pillow fight. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena :Member of the same unit. Arashi dotes on him like a big sister, and often enjoys teasing and getting clingy with him, but this is usually responded to with disgust from Izumi. The two are also from the same modeling agency and are often seen together. Despite Izumi’s frequently crude tone, he is unexpectedly gentle when speaking to Arashi about things that might be upsetting.Fleur De Lis - Chapter 9 Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga :The leader of Knights, the unit Arashi is in. Unlike Tsukasa, Arashi was already acquainted with him prior to his return at the end of Summer. However, Arashi knows little about Leo compared to Izumi and Ritsu, since Leo left the Academy soon after Arashi joined Knights. Leo likes weird people and considers Arashi one. Madara Mikejima :Madara is the captain of the Track & Field Club that Arashi is in. The two have a friendly relationship; though Arashi may be annoyed by him sometimes, Arashi complies in calling him “Mama” as he prefers, and Madara has called Arashi his “daughter” as well.Beasts - Center of the World 5 Madara is quick to defend Arashi when the latter needs it, offering to crush those who demand hurtful things.Beasts - Center of the World 2 Madara is frequently mindful of Arashi’s preferences and, despite trying to leave duties to Arashi when he vanishes unexpectedlyMother Earth, also tries to take into account Arashi’s comfort.Winter Santa - Chapter 2 Nazuna Nito :Nazuna's first impression of Arashi was that of a "weird, delicate person," but has since then respected Arashi after the events of Holiday. He has helped Arashi with voice training before, and the latter appreciates how Nazuna also sees Akiomi in a positive light.Voice Training at Work Rei Sakuma :The two seem to be on good terms ever since the events of Holiday. Shu Itsuki :Throughout most of the year, Arashi sees him with a heavily negative lens, saying that he seemed like a "controlling boyfriend"Sports Festival 3 - Epilogue 4 to Mika and threatening to hurt or scold him. However, by the end of the year, Arashi comes to admire him for his gutsiness.Human Comedy - Humanity 4 Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi :Akiomi was Arashi's former senior during his model career. Arashi respects Akiomi very much and has attempted approaching him numerous times. Arashi has romantic feelings towards Akiomi, but Akiomi tends to avoid Arashi.Swaying in the Wind, Reminiscence ＊ Marionette Arashi's love went as far as to chase him down at every opportunity and dressing like him during the previous year. Jin Sagami :Arashi usually scolds Jin whenever he tries to take Akiomi drinking. Other Sources Category:Relationships